cartoon_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bart Simpson
Bartholomew JoJo "Bart" Simpson (born April 1/February 23), also known as "El Barto," "The boy" (Homer Simpson), and "Bartman," is the tritagonist of The Simpsons. He is the mischievous, rebellious, misunderstood and "potentially dangerous" eldest child of Homer and Marge Simpson, and the older brother of Lisa and Maggie. He also has been nicknamed Cosmo, after discovering a comet in "Bart's Comet". Bart is loosely based on Matt Groening and his older brother, Mark. Even at a young age Bart has accomplished many feats. He has won an award for his Angry Dad web series. He has discovered a new comet which was named after himself and he also has starred in a successful band with Milhouse Van Houten, Nelson Muntz and Ralph Wiggum. Appearance Bart has yellow/blond spiky hair, and sports a fat belly. He wears a red or blue short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, white socks and blue-white shoes. He sometimes wears his "lucky" red baseball cap and carries around his Penny Board or a slingshot. According to Marge in "The Father, the Son and the Holy Guest Star", Bart wore diapers until he was five because he thought there was a monster in the toilet. Personality Bart is considerably a prankster at Springfield Elementary, and his pranks are often elaborately complex, but can lead to unfortunate consequences. Bart's overall intelligence, like his mother's, has been shown to fluctuate slightly over the course of the series. It has been shown anywhere from being just above his father's level, to being just below, or (on the rare occasion that he shows interest or is willing to pay attention) exceeding that of his sister. Despite his behavior, his actions and speech frequently show considerable mental agility, street-smarts, and understanding. When Bart became a hall monitor for Springfield Elementary, his grades went up, showing that he only struggles because he does not pay any attention. Bart suffers from Attention Deficit Disorder. This has been exaggerated to the point he is willing to do Algebra, so long as it's a distraction from his actual homework. On the other hand, Bart often seems to have trouble understanding even the simplest concepts, such as the word "irony," what the equator is and that the logo on his globe ("Rand McNally") is not actually a country. It was also once implied that his mischievous behavior may have been a result of Marge accidentally ingesting a droplet of champagne while pregnant with him. Labeled as an "underachiever" by authority figures, Bart rides an academic roller coaster, his grades, running the Loop-the-Loop from "F" to "D-" and back again. But he can be ingenious when the chips are down—as long as his ingenuity is not applied to anything school-related. He once learned portions of the Talmud to help reunite his idol, Krusty the Clown, with his father, Rabbi Hyman Krustofsky. Once, after unleashing a surf wave across the school (damaging property but also saving Ned Flanders, who was on fire at the time), Bart was given an experimental drug for Attention Deficit Disorder called Focusyn. Focusing his energy allowed Bart's intellectual potential to reach its maximum, even to the point where he was capable of tutoring a Navajo boy. Unfortunately, the drug also drove him paranoid as a side effect, and he started to believe that Major League Baseball was using satellites to spy on everyone in town. Although he gets into trouble and is sometimes shallow and selfish, Bart also exhibits many qualities of high integrity. He has, on a few occasions, helped the love life of his school Principal and his teacher, despite the fact he often terrorizes them, and he often befriends lesser known kids like Milhouse. One example of his quasi sense of honor is when Bart stands up for Ralph Wiggum at the cost of peer popularity with the bullies. History Bart is a self-proclaimed underachiever who is constantly in detention. He is easily distracted. His penchant for shocking people began before he was born: Bart "mooned" Dr. Hibbert while he performed a sonogram on Marge, and moments after being born he set fire to Homer's tie (Marge saying that he could not have done it on purpose because he was only ten minutes old). Bart's first words were "Ay Caramba". Bart's interests include Krusty the Clown (he is "Krusty Buddy" number 16302), reading comic books (especially Radioactive Man), watching TV (especially The Krusty the Clown Show), terrorizing Lisa, playing video games, helping Lisa solve various problems (e.g. reuniting Krusty with his estranged Father), and pulling off various pranks, (such as mooning unsuspecting people, prank calling Moe at his tavern, and his patented spitting off an overpass). Bart also sprays graffiti under the alias 'El Barto', and regularly frequents the Kwik-E-Mart (for bubble gum and Squishees) and The Android's Dungeon. Yuma Hickman moved to Springfield when Marge was pregnant with Bart. Bart hinted that his favorite movies are Jaws and the Star Wars trilogy. His best friend is Milhouse Van Houten. He is the most misunderstood of the family (After Maggie, who currently can only speak two words), constantly frustrated by the narrow-minded people of Springfield, who judge him merely by his thoughts and actions. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Children Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Animal lover Category:Protagonists Category:Tricksters Category:Scam Artists Category:Barbarians Category:Brutes Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Daredevil Category:Selfish Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Short Characters Category:Characters that have crossed over Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Futurama Characters Category:Characters with siblings Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Easily Impressed Category:Sporty Category:Messy Category:Clumsy Category:In Love Category:Conspiracy Theorists Category:Fat Characters Category:Sadists Category:Abusers